Idiota
by Nagini86
Summary: Me hago el dormido. Cuando Lavender viene a verme, susurró. Notó el calor de su cuerpo muy cerca. Pero no me hago el dormido cuando tú vienes a verme.


_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota_.

Eso era todo lo que podía pensar Hermione Granger mientras se deslizaba por la nieve elegantemente con sus esquís.

_Idiota. ¡Idiota!_

Pensar en él en ese instante hizo que se enfureciera de tal modo que sus esquís se levantaron imperceptiblemente del suelo, tropezara de la forma más absurda y cayese de culo sobre la fría y dura nieve. Primero enrojeció de vergüenza y luego le odió todavía más. Apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza para contener el grito de rabia que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Contó hasta diez y volvió a ser la digna prefecta Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su edad.

-Hermione, cariño, ¿estás bien? –la voz de su padre, dentista, alto, delgado, de espeso pelo castaño, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo. Hermione aceptó mientras se sacudía la nieve del grueso suéter de lana. Rojo. Con una enorme "H" tejida a mano. Made in Weasley.

_Oh no, otra vez no, por favor._

Su mente racional se resistía a dejar de usar aquella palabra: Weasley._ Tu mejor amiga se llama Weasley ¿recuerdas?._ Reprimió un bufido de indignación. _Ella no tiene la culpa de ser la hermana de un idiota integral, ni tampoco ningún otro Weasley. Bueno, tal vez Percy sí._

-Estoy bien, papá. Es sólo que he perdido la concentración durante un segundo –sonrió para darle más credibilidad a su historia. Eso siempre funcionaba. Su padre la miró detenidamente unos segundos y luego le devolvió la sonrisa. _Te lo dije. Funcionó._

Hermione volvió a ponerse correctamente las gafas y se ajustó las correas de los esquís. Con un grácil movimiento se puso en marcha de nuevo, colina abajo.

El señor Granger la observó unos segundos.

-No te creas ni por un momento que me has engañado, jovencita –murmuró para sus adentros. La conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, o mejor dicho, como los dientes incisivos o premolares. Y Hermione estaba rara. Muy rara.

Para empezar, ese año no había insistido en ir a visitar a sus amigos a casa de los señores Weasley (¿se llamaba el escondite? ¿o el agujero? No lo recordaba bien). No había pronunciado palabra acerca de lo bien que lo había pasado en Hogwarts ni había contado anécdotas divertidas de sus aventuras escolares. Ni siquiera había mencionado usos o propiedades de algas misteriosas o de pieles de animales impronunciables extraídos de algún viejo y pesado volumen. Se había limitado a decir que aquellas iban a ser unas navidades en familia, y que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos a sus padres. "¿Es eso un crimen?" preguntó con voz de "_soy-una-niña-buena_" cuando ambos, él y su esposa la miraron extrañados. Decidieron aceptar las frágiles excusas que ella les brindaba sin preguntar nada. Pero ambos sabían que algo le pasaba a su pequeña Hermione.

OoO 

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, y luego volvió a cerrarlos. Se acurrucó un poco más debajo de las mantas, sintiendo el tibio calor que estas le proporcionaban.

_Vamos, vamos, _dijo aquella voz en su mente, _levántate perezosa, ¡hoy es veinticinco!_ Con un rápido movimiento Hermione se levantó de la cama, calzándose las zapatillas y poniéndose la bata. En la montaña hacía muchísimo frío. Se restregó los ojos un par de veces para quitarse la soñolencia. Y allí, justo a los pies de su cama, estaban sus regalos.

Reconoció el gran paquete rojo con un lazo dorado de la señora Weasley en cuanto lo vio. También había otro gran paquete de parte de sus padres, envuelto en papel verde esmeralda con una pequeña tarjeta de color azul que decía "Para Hermione con cariño. Papa y mama". Pesaba muchísimo. Reconoció la letra no demasiado esmerada pero bonita de Harry, y la caligrafía menuda y con florituras de Ginny. Ambos habían mandado algo que parecía, pesaba y sonaba como libros. Y el último paquete era un paquetito pequeño envuelto con un precioso papel azul que cambiaba de color y una letra severa, tosca pero elegante. _Víktor,_ sonrió para sus adentros.

Desenvolvió el suéter de la señora Weasley y se lo puso por encima de la bata. Daba un calor agradable. Después abrió el paquete de sus padres. _Oh, merlín _pensó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Había unos cinco libros, mágicos y muggles, de diferente tamaño, y una pequeña pulserita con su nombre completo grabado en ella. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que le saltaran las lágrimas. El regalo más especial de sus padres era un marco con una foto. Una foto muggle vieja y un poco rota pero que Hermione recordaba como uno de los mejores momentos de su vida: su cumpleaños número seis, en la casa veraniega de sus abuelos, en la Bretagna francesa, con sus padres abrazándola y sonriendo y su abuelo Michael fumando en pipa muy contento y su abuela Mary mirándola con cariño mientras una pequeña Hermione con el pelo mucho mejor peinado soplaba con fuerza las seis velas de su tarta.

Aquella foto hizo recordar a Hermione mientras lloraba en silencio, y durante unos minutos no se oyó nada en la fría y callada mañana de Diciembre. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y decidió concentrarse en sus otros regalos.

Abrió primero el de Harry: un libro grande con las tapas rojas y duras. Sonrió al leer el título, agradecida y un poco molesta al adivinar la cara que le pondría Harry y las bromitas que le iba a gastar. _Historia de Hogwarts. Ja, ja, qué gracioso._

Después cogió el paquete de Ginny. Lo desenvolvió, dispuesta a encontrar (¡qué sorpresa!) otro libro. Pero en vez de ello, el paquete de pronto cambió la forma y se convirtió en algo suave y pesado. Lo abrió para encontrarse con unos guantes, un gorro, una bufanda y una pluma nueva, todos de la misma tonalidad: azul, su color favorito. Una nota cayó del paquete al desenvolverlo por completo.

"_Creías que te había comprado OTRO libro ¿verdad? Jajaja, me imagino la cara que habrás puesto cuando el paquete ha cambiado de forma, es un hechizo avanzadísimo y lo he hecho yo solita (bueno la verdad es que lo ha hecho Bill, pero no importa). Recordaba que habías visto esto en una tienda de Hogsmeade y que no te lo habías comprado por que no sabías cuando ponértelo. Y yo digo ¿y eso que más da? Póntelo para ver a Víktor, jejeje. En fin, Feliz Navidad Mi Mejor Y Más Sabia Amiga."_

Hermione sonrió de forma que la sonrisa ocupó toda su cara. Ginny nunca iba a cambiar. Cogió el ultimo paquete, y se dio cuenta que el papel era suave como la seda. No, no, no. No era COMO la seda, ERA seda. Un pañuelo de seda salvaje en azul marino que cambiaba a azul cielo y azul eléctrico._ Esto le habrá costado una fortuna._ Abrió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo gris que había dentro del pañuelo y se quedó sin palabras.

_Rectifico. ESTO le debe haber costado una fortuna. ¡Oh Merlín! _Un pequeño colgante de plata con una piedrecita dorada destelleaba alegremente con los primeros rayos de sol. Hermione se lo puso, y al colgárselo, un calor reconfortante la invadió.

"_En mi país se dice que esto es una piedrra protectora, un amuleto. Llévalo junto al corrazon."_

Nada más. Así de elocuente era Víktor Krum. Sonrió.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Faltaba un regalo. Un solo regalo.

_¿Cómo es posible? ¿Se habrá perdido durante el camino?_ Lo buscó frenéticamente por toda la habitación._ No puede ser, no puede ser... a menos que..._ Un pensamiento terrible la invadió. _A menos que no me haya enviado ningún regalo._ Se dejó caer sobre la cama, pesadamente. Estaban enfadados, eso era cierto, pero aun así... Ella sí le había enviado un regalo. _Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

Se lo decía a si misma por no poder quitárselo de la cabeza.

La vuelta a Hogwarts fue muy tranquila. Releyó Historia de Hogwarts por 15ª vez. Casi se sabia de memoria todo el libro. Aún confundía a veces fragmentos de capítulos diferentes, pero eso se podía solucionar leyéndolo otra vez.

Al llegar al castillo se encontró con Harry y Ginny y a él lo ignoró. Ella sabía cómo conservar su dignidad. Aunque no pudo ocultar una media sonrisa maligna cuando Lavender lo llamó con aquel apodo estúpido y él puso cara de resignación. _Te lo tienes merecido._

Y así pasó casi un mes. Un mes ignorándolo. Y cada día era más difícil, por Merlín. Pero ella podía conseguirlo. No iba a volver a hablarle hasta que se arrodillara a sus pies y le pidiera disculpas. Bueno, lo de arrodillarse a sus pies tal vez era un poco exagerado._ ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho? Definitivamente NO es demasiado exagerado._

Y entonces llegó su cumpleaños. Estuvo debatiéndose sobre si debía o no comprarle un regalo. Al fin y al cabo, ella SI sabía conservar las formas a pesar de la pelea. Pero decidió que definitivamente, Ronald Bilius Weasley podía irse al cuerno. _Al cuerno ¿me has oído?, él ya no existe para ti._ Y cuando estaba sentada en la biblioteca, leyendo tranquilamente un libro viejísimo, Harry entró como una tromba en la biblioteca, ignorando por completo la mirada furibunda de la Sra. Pince. Y con la respiración entrecortada pronunció aquellas palabras que ahora se repetían en su cabeza como un eco.

-Ron está en la enfermería. Está muy grave.

Y Hermione, por una vez, no contestó nada. Se levantó tan rápido de la silla que esta cayó por el peso de su mochila. No le importó. Siguió a Harry por los pasillos, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras éste le contaba de forma muy resumida algo sobre un bezoar, Slughorn y unos bombones con poción de amor. Llegaron a la puerta cerrada de la enfermería y se pararon allí, impotentes. Ginny apareció de pronto, con una sonrisa preocupada.

-No os preocupéis, ese cabeza dura seguro que sale de ésta –Pero Hermione sabía que Ginny estaba preocupada. Muy preocupada. Ginny cogió su brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, que respiraba irregularmente. Su contacto humano la reconfortó un poco.

Y esperaron.

Esperaron a que alguien saliera y les dijese algo. Y salieron Snape y Dumbledore y la Sra. Pomfrey. Y dijeron poco, la verdad. Pero les dejaron entrar, y Ron estaba allí, pálido pero vivo. Y Hermione apretó su mano y de pronto todo aquello que hacía unas horas (_¿sólo unas horas?_) tanto la molestaba había desaparecido. Lo sustituía un enorme sentimiento de preocupación y felicidad a la vez.

Se había despertado hacía unas horas. Ahora estaba dormido y respiraba tranquilo. Llevaba sólo unos cuantos días en la enfermería y ya era el paciente más quejica que la Sra. Pomfrey había tenido jamás. Por encima de Draco Malfoy, había dicho. Y eso era decir mucho.

Lavender había ido a verlo aquella mañana y eso la molestaba. _¿Porqué? Tu no eres su novia ¿verdad?_ Ahora leía aquel libro y las palabras se borraban, las líneas se juntaban, no estaba entendiendo nada. Por culpa de aquella visita. _¡Basta!_ Resopló indignada. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo. Y entonces lo vio. Sonriendo. Despierto. Mirándola.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –trató de mostrarse dura, pero no pudo. Acabó sonriendo también.

-No puedes dejar de estudiar ni siquiera cuidando de un pobre enfermo como yo.

-Algunos no tenemos la excusa de haber estado a punto de morir para librarnos de los deberes. Y además yo no debería estar aquí, cuidándote. Tienes una novia para que se ocupe de esto.

Ron dejó de sonreír. Pero siguió mirándola.

-Entonces ¿porqué estás aquí?

Aquello la golpeó de pronto. Era verdad _¿porqué estaba allí?_ Harry no pasaba tanto tiempo con Ron, tenía cosas que hacer y además procuraba no molestarlo mucho. No tenía una buena respuesta.

-No lo sé- su respuesta fue sincera y brusca. –No tengo ni idea. Y te aseguro que es la primera vez en mi vida.

Se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse. Uno de aquellos silencios incómodos se había instalado entre ellos. Apretó el libro contra su cuerpo.

-Espera.

Se había incorporado sobre sus codos, tratando de coger su mano. Reprimió una mueca de dolor, pero Hermione lo vio. Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla y se acercó a él con expresión preocupada.

-No deberías haber hecho eso. Así no vas a curarte nunca, debes tener mas cuidado –trató de poner los cojines de forma que estuviese cómodo. Acercó su cabeza para ver si estaba bien. Y entonces él la miró de aquella forma. Como si... como si...

-Me hago el dormido. Cuando Lavender viene a verme –susurró. Notó el calor de su cuerpo muy cerca. –Pero no me hago el dormido cuando tú vienes a verme.

-¿Porqué? –ahora era ella la sorprendida. Notó sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Yo tampoco tengo respuesta para eso.

Se miraron largo rato, sin decir nada. Entonces Ron puso su mano entre la de ella.

-Perdóname por... lo del regalo de navidad. Soy un imbécil –No la estaba mirando, pero no le importó-Lo tenía comprado y envuelto, pero no me atreví a mandártelo. Soy un imbécil –repitió.

Metió la mano entre las sábanas y sacó un regalo, envuelto en papel rojo y dorado. Tenía un bonito lazo rojo. Hermione sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero las contuvo.

Lo abrió. Eran unos bonitos pendientes y una foto. La foto era de hacía dos años, durante el verano que había en la Madriguera, cuando aún eran felices e inocentes. Los señores Weasley saludaban desde el fondo de la cocina mientras Fred y George ponían caras tontas, Charlie y Bill jugaban al ajedrez y saludaban y Percy murmuraba malhumorado. Y en primer plano Ginny y Ron se lanzaban trozos de comida, mientras Harry los observaba divertido y Hermione sonreía disimuladamente, guiñando un ojo. Puso una mano sobre el Ron de la foto, y él sonrió, tratando de evitarla.

Hermione sonrió, tratando de no llorar.

-Feliz Navidad –susurró Ron con una expresión extraña.

-Gracias –susurró ella. Y se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla, muy, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en el chico. –Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a Pociones.

Salió sin hacer mucho ruido y cerró la puerta tras ella. Le dio la vuelta a la foto. "Con cariño. Ron". Y entonces Hermione se permitió llorar.

Pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.


End file.
